


#2

by illusion_flight



Series: Desperate Sex [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To sign and seal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC- 17  
> Originally written on February 18th, 2011.

First in the morning he spots him in the kitchen, leaning with his back against a counter, nursing a tiny coffee cup in one big hand, clad only in tight boxers he gave him on his last birthday, scratching a spot right above the elastic band.

Akira smirks and begs for mercy, his ears turn pink. He motions with both of his hands to his crotch, to his cock that is up and ready. His palms open and inviting; he raises an eyebrow. Kouyou mirrors him then goes back to sipping his presso piccolo casually. Akira knows this attitude. Too well. It makes him want things from Kouyou.

He walks to him, takes the coffee from his hands, finishes it in one go, and before Kouyou manages to even scowl, he tugs at his underwear and his hand creeps underneath and fondles Kouyou´s balls, and he leans forward to whisper something into his ear. Kouyou merely bents backwards a bit and the corners of his lips turn up; Akira spins him around like nothing and can hear a silent hum.

He presses Kouyou with his belly against the counter and rolls his briefs halfway down his thighs; Akira admires this white smooth buttocks. And he pushes his cock in between the other man´s thighs tentatively but not really. Then he spits onto his fingers and slips one between Kouyou´s ass cheeks and strokes and rubs and it´s in and out, in, out, and it is only a question of a few more minutes until he smears his cock with saliva and his pre-cum and finally lube from a second to the last drawer and penetrates him. Slowly, slowly at first, then he stops for Kouyou to anchor himself by gripping the counter tighter; Akira covers one of his hands with his own and the other places on Kouyou´s hip firmly. There are goose bumps on the small of Kouyou´s back.

Akira thrusts, Kouyou pants, their whimpers come out loud, uninhibited. And Kouyou´s hair is on Akira´s shoulder as he flings his head back fighting the changing waves of dull pain and aggressive pleasure. It tickles Akira, nevertheless, his hand gripping the other´s side runs to the front and up the chest and to Kouyou´s neck that is damp with sweat, and he grips there, presses, makes Kouyou lean against him even more as if he wanted to absorb him into himself, take on his shape. Kouyou´s shoulder blades collide with his collar bones, and Akira loosens the clutch on Kouyou´s throat. He can hear him inhaling deeply, so he thrusts into him hard in return. To sign again this contract that devil offered him such a long time ago. To sign and seal it.


End file.
